Ace Attorney: Drug Buster
by smalltrouble
Summary: Phoenix Wright takes a new kind of case not related to murder.


Phoenix walked slowly into the courthouse, tense with the upcoming trial. It was different from his other trials, this time the defendant was charged with selling drugs to minors with plenty of evidence to support the claim. Phoenix was filling in for another lawyer who had to leave for the third day for the trial, but his defendants case was worsened by the lawyers work, so Phoenix had little hope for today. The defendant was called Steenie Mccrae and allegedly got his supplies from Scotland, which was his homeland. While the case seemed strong for the prosecution, Phoenix knew that Steenie was innocent, just like almost everyone else he defended but the thought of him being guilty cross his mind more than normal.

Steenie was sitting on the chair waiting for Phoenix to enter, he knew that he was going to get a guilty verdict and nothing that this "legendary" lawyer could do would prevent it. There were few avenues to approach the case and each were useless to use as he did sell the drugs, but Phoenix wouldn't believe him. He must find a way to get that not guilty verdict so he could see his family again but ideas were few in Steenie's head. He put his head down in deep thought.

"I trust you are ready for today Steenie!" exclaimed Phoenix, pleased he wasn't on a murder case for once. "This is my first non-murder case but I'm sure you'll be fine, I've been a lawyer for years".

"But you were disbarred after you presented fake evidence and then used fake evidence again quite recently... but I shouldn't know that last bit should I?" Phoenix stepped back in shock, surprised Steenie knew about the evidence in that trial that he fabricated so he would get arrested. Carefully selecting his words Phoenix whispered,

"There was a lack of evidence to convict him and he had done countless things to ruin my life as well as others, it was required for the good of everyone else."

"Heh, I have no problem with that and I'll keep your little secret if you win this trial for me by any means possible, if you fail your career can vanish again, I have a plan on how to win this trial and you just have to play along."

The trial started with the formal introductions, nothing unusual. The prosecution was Edgeworth who now handled low ranking cases in his spare time due to a lack of time with being the Chief Prosecutor. But he seemed different, less concentrated and focused as Phoenix last saw him.

"Can the prosecution now present their opening statement." said the Judge, looking the same as always. Edgeworth stood silent, unwavering and seemingly distant from his environment. "Mr Edgeworth, I do not have all day, now get on with your opening statement!"

"Certainly, certainly Your Highness, that's a nice beard, did you comb it from the last we met?" Edgeworth stated slowly, mumbling and dazed. "The defendant... nice nice defendant sold drugs... drussss toooooo miinnooorrs..."

To Phoenix, he knew this was all part of Steenie's plan. Steenie gave Phoenix drugs to slip into Edgeworths tea so he couldn't be able to present a stable argument and so Steenie would get away with great support from the Jurists and the Judge.

"Your "Highness", I think something is wrong with Mr Edgeworth, he doesn't seem fit to be in his role right now."

"Baliff, see whats wrong with Mr Edgeworth, for now, court is adjourned!"

Edgeworth was dragged away, drooling and was blabbering about Gumshoe's mistakes in other court cases. Steenie laughed at the idea of being free and tricking the court, "dark days" the court was having but today it was a good day, today they could celebrate a non-guilty verdict for Steenie and he could go back to Scotland and stay safe selling there. He didn't trust Phoenix, so he slipped some drugs into the hamburger he left while he went to talk to the baliff and waited to see the results.

Back in the court room after the recess Edgeworth was back standing as the prosecutor seemingly better.

"Now that we are back, Mr Edgeworth, what happened?"

"The unicorns flew across the sky, followed by smiling rainbows and pink elephants and thiefs and Ambassadors and..."

"If you don't stop this madness, I'm afraid that the verdict will have to be chosen right now without the last witness testimony."

"OBJECTION!" Everyone looks shocked around the court room to see who yelled Objection, everyone had shocked expressions when the last one they looked at was Phoenix Wright. "Your Royalness, I have a little story to tell you, once a long time ago, my client told me he was guilty for selling drugs to minors but that long time ago was secretly earlier and he put drugs in my hamburger and now I feel GREAT! I could do a run around the courtroom or yell all day long, Athena and Apollo can handle the cases for the next few months as this is the best I've felt since I first met Iris all those long years ago. Did you know that I presented fake..."

"Stop this madness at once all of you! I have a job to do and I want to hand down the proper... you know what. Fuck this." The Judge stood up and walked out of the court and everyone was silent. Steenie walked onto the Judge's podium and pushed the button that said "NOT-GUILTY", confetti rained down and happy music played. Edgeworth and Phoenix ran towards each other and started dancing to the music and Steenie sold drugs to the people watching.

After the proceedings, Steenie went back to Scotland and sold drugs to everyone this time, including minors after having fun selling to the jury. Phoenix got addicted to speed and is now in a Dealing with Drugs group. Edgeworth is still Edgeworth.


End file.
